Withered/Ten
autumnbreeze*ten things weren't happy back then like they are right now because we all left after some time even after taking our sacred vow ~ "Autumn! There you are!" I look up from my sulk to see Snake come up to me. His eyes look stormy - and there's a feeling of anxiety in the air. "Snake, what happened?" I ask, panic filling my voice. It's as if bad things are happening to us. Ever since Owl ditched us, things just started to fall apart. None of us have been the same ever since that terrible night. Snake doesn't show it - but I can tell that he's shaken as well. "Autumn, I, uh, have something to tell you." I stare at him wide eyed, and he manages a smile. "Autumn, it's nothing bad. Trust me. Just go get Pipes." He runs towards the Wildflower Meadow, and I sigh. "Pipes!" I call, running towards where I last found her. "Pipes?" I spot her, and I feel something inside me tighten. "Piper, are you alright?" Pipes has her head hung down, and her fur is ragged. She hasn't eaten in days, and I can see that she isn't taking care of herself. She looks up, and her usually beautiful eyes looks sad and broken. Like Pipes is cracked. Like she's withered from the inside out. "I think you know the answer, Autumn." She says in a quiet voice. I bound over to her, starting to clean the mess of what was her pelt. "Pipes, there's nothing you could do. She just left in the middle of the night." "Autumn, I should've done something." "But there was nothing you could've done." At that, Pipes starts to cry. Small, quiet sobs rack her now thing frame, and I wrap my tail around her. "Pipes, Pipes." I soothe her. "It's alright. You still have us." She turns to look at me, her eyes still wet. "But it's not the same is it?" I close my eyes, remembering the night Owl left. "Nothing's the same without her, Pipes. I know that. Even Snake knows that." "But it's not like you lost a sibling, Autumn." I open my eyes, staring into Piper's deep gaze. "Yes, Pipes, it is. She was like the sister I've always wanted - the one who truly knows and understands who I am inside. Her leaving is like some part of me dying." "Autumn -" "Listen, Pipes. Try to forget the sorrow. I can't go after her." "You know where she is?" Pipes narrows her eyes. "Yes, but -" "Autumn!" "She's in the Clans. I'm not leaving both of you guys." "But -" "Autumn! Pipes!" We both whip around to see Snake running towards us. "I have something important to tell you guys!" "Snake, now's not the time." "I'm leaving, Autumn." I literally fall over when he says the words, and I stare at him in horror. "Am I dreaming?" I whisper. "This has to be a dream. Snake can't be leaving us." "But I am, Autumn. I'm sorry." Snake just shakes his head and helps me up. I glance at Piper, who's literally trembling. "Snake, how can you..?" She manages to get out. Snake shakes his head sadly. "Pipes, I must." "No, no you don't." I say angrily, lashing my tail. "Autumn, seriously." "You're leaving us. You're doing the exact thing you said you weren't going to do after Owl left." "Yeah, Snake! You can't do this to us!" Pipes takes an angry step towards him. I stand up next to her. "Maybe I can, Autumn." "No you can't No you won't. I'm not letting you leave us like Owl did! "Yes I can, Autumn. I can do it anytime." "But you won't, Snake." I shake my head. "Yes I would. I can do it right now." Snake turns around and runs away from us as fast as he can. "Snake!" I scream, tears starting to stream down my face. I start to run after him, but Pipes holds me back. "Autumn, there's nothing we can do." She says quietly, and I just give her a look before I start to break down. ~ i feel broken and bruised and withered too but i can still bear this even after everything i've been through ~ The harsh wind wakes me up, and the first thing I register is something - no, someone - hovering me. "Autumn?" The cat whispers, and I exhale in relief. It's only Piper. "Pipes, I'm right here." "Autumn, she came to me. I literally jump out of my nest. "Owl came to you?" I whisper in shock. She nods her head solemnly. "She had a message for you." "Why didn't she come to me?" I ask, dread filling me. "Does she hate me or something?" Pipes shakes her head again. "She still considers you her best friend. She wants us to come to the Clan." "What?" I yelp. "I'm not going. I don't like that place!" The memories of Owl come flooding back to me, and I try to push them aside, but with no avail. "Autumn, you must go. Storm season is coming." "I guess we could..." "Not 'us', Autumn. Just 'you'." "Pipes, no! I'm not leaving you!" "I'm not coming. I already told Owl that." "You just turned away the chance to live with your sister again! Piper!" "It's not something I want, Autumn. I don't want to live with a big group of cats." "But Owl is there." "So? That's not who I am." "I'm not going, Pipes. Not if you don't come with me." "You have to go, Autumn!" She says angrily. "She needs you there!" "But she has other friends there! She said so!" "You want to know what she told me?" "What?" "'It's alright there, I guess. But it's not the same without Autumn. She brings a different sort of liveliness that no one else can create.'" Pipes lashes her tail. I just look at her, dumbfounded. "What about you?" "She didn't mention me." Pipes shakes her head. "But she's your sister! You need her!" "She needs you more than she needs me, Autumn. "That - That's not true, Pipes." "Yes it is." "Shut up, Pipes!" "But it's the truth." I stare at her in the eye, trying to intimidate her. "Piper, your sister came here for a reason. She wants both of us back. She needs both of us back. There's nothing you can do about it. She wants you. She loves you." "But I don't want to go, can't you see? A group like the Clan - that's what we ran away from. I've been bruised, because of them. I don't want to go back to somewhere just like it." "But the Clan isn't like that. Why do you think Owlmoon stayed?" "Because she couldn't come back, don't you see? She couldn't face - face us." She says softly, hanging her head. "But you're coming, Pipes. I won't go without you." "Maybe this will make you." She turns and runs away, and I try to run after her, but I can't. It’s as if I'm frozen where I am, unable to try and get her back. "Pipes!" I scream, but she doesn't answer. When I feel myself come back again, I run towards the direction of the Clan. ~ i've gone back on my oath that i'd never leave any of them but now i regret listening to her the sorrows are now my newest burden Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Withered